Knockout
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: Fem!Harry When Derek Morgan first met Willow Potter, it was like a punch to the gut. They quickly fall for each other, but when the unexpected happens, will their relationship be knocked out? AU, Nomagic, Femharry/Derek Morgan Lemons!
1. Part, the first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds

 ** _This was supposed to be a one-shot, but will end up as 2-3 chapters instead. Thank you for reading! Please review._**

WARNING: FemHarry, sexual content, bad language. AU, no magic. Brief sexual molestation. Some Angst.

He saw her for the first time two weeks ago. He had just walked into the gym, and noticed a large collection of guys looking in the same direction. He followed their eyes with his, and he knew immediately what they were staring at. Or rather, whom. She was relatively short, maybe 5ft 4in. Her long, curly, black hair was secured in a braid down her back. She was wearing protective gear, so he couldn't see much of her face. It wasn't her face however, that they were all stealing glances at. She was wearing a sport's bra, but even so you could tell she was stacked. The tight workout pants she was wearing left nothing much to the imagination. She had a small waist, rounded hips and a fantastic ass. She was taking kick boxing lessons right now, and she grunted with every impact. Yes, men are _all_ perverts deep down, don't let them fool you.

Her session was soon over, and when she took off the helmet and turned around, his mouth went dry. She had high cheekbones, a pert nose that was slightly turned up at the end, luscious full lips that were naturally red, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. In other words, she wasn't only hot, she was gorgeous. Now, normally he had no trouble approaching women, but something about her made him feel like he was 15 again. He fumbled while taping up his hands, and she walked over to him. "Do you need some help?" She asked in a crisp British accent. He never realised what a turn on that was until now. "Yes, please." He said. "Are you new here? I've never noticed you here before." Derek asked.

"Yes, actually. I just moved here two weeks ago from London." She said as she started taping up my hands. She was so close, I could smell her shampoo. She smelled like honeysuckles. "Welcome to America. My name is Derek, Derek Morgan." Derek said, ignoring the death looks he was getting from the men in the gym. "Willow, Willow Potter. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintence." She said, while finishing up his hands. "Thanks for your help. If you would like a tour around town, I'd be happy to help." Derek said in a rush. She looked him in the eye for a minute. "What makes you think I would get into a car with a strange man?" She asked. That was smart, and a valid point. "Absolutely nothing. We could meet somewhere and walk around. I am a Supervisory Special Agent with the BAU. I wouldn't want you to feel unsafe."

She gave him a look that said how likely she thought that was. "I'm not in the market for a one night stand, Mr Morgan." She said, bending over to pick up her bag from the ground. "I never said that's what I wanted Miss Potter." He replied. She looked at him again, like she was looking at his soul. "That might be nice." She said with a shy smile. They exchanged numbers, and then she left. After she was gone, one of the other guys who had been ogling her called out what the rest were thinking. "Fuck you, Morgan!" He couldn't stop his smirk if he tried.

They had texted back and forth alot, getting to know each other. They would have already had their first date if a case hadn't come up. He was meeting her at the Smithsonian. She had been able to get a sitter for her son Teddy- and wasn't that a shock!-, and they were going to walk around for awhile, then have dinner. She walked out of the Smithsonian, wearing a black pencil skirt, and a royal blue, silk shirt that brought out her eyes. Her hair was gathered back in a messy bun, and she was wearing light eye make up and blush. She looked gorgeous, and he found himself tongue- tied. "Willow, you look gorgeous." Derek said, and handed her the flowers he bought her. "These are for you." He said. "Oh! Thank you. They are beautiful." She said, smelling them.

"So were you visiting the Smithsonian?" He asked as they started walking. "Oh! No, I told you I started work a few days ago? Well, I am an Art Restorer. I work there." She said. "My Master's Degree is in Art History with an emphasis on restoration." Willow said. They continued to walk around until Willow's stomach started growling. "Let's feed that monster, shall we?" Derek said bemused. Willow blushed lightly. "Yes, let's. If I had known you were going to starve me, I wouldn't have agreed to the date." She said primly. They laughed and found the nearest restaurant. He could tell she wasn't one of those women who liked to pretend she didn't eat. She ordered a full rack of baby back ribs, with a loaded baked potato. She must have noticed his look, because she said; "What?" Becoming slightly defensive. "Nothing. I'm just glad you will actually eat. Most women I have dated act like they don't eat, or only order a salad. It is refreshing, that's all." Derek said, truthfully. "I probably won't be able to finish it all tonight, but I'll try. I like salad too, I just usually eat it with so much stuff on it, that it could hardly be considered healthy. I workout everyday, so I can eat what I want." Willow said.

They had a great time at dinner, laughing and joking. It was at dinner that he found out that Teddy was her Godson. She had had him since he was 18months old. His parents died in a car accident in London, and he went to his Maternal Grandmother. She died a little over a year later. Willow had gotten custody of the baby at the young age of 19. She had continued to finish college and her Masters while raising him. He was inspired by her tenacity. He had asked her how she could afford babysitters, and her answer suprised him. "I was left a lot of money by my parents and Godfather, in their wills. I don't have to work, I would just go crazy otherwise." After dinner, he walked her to her car. He couldn't wait to kiss her. He had been hard half of the meal, watching her lips wrap around her fork.

She stopped next to a dark blue Audi SUV, and took out her keys. "This is me." She said, leaning against the car. Derek got closer to her, and asked; "What are my chances for another date?" He asked, closing in. "Let's see if you can persuade me." She said, playfully. He was so close now, she could smell the spicy scent of his cologne. "Let's see, then." He said quietly. He leaned in further, taking over her senses. She closed her eyes and sighed, right before his lips touched hers. Her lips were soft and plush, and the kiss did not stay chaste long. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, and that was all the encouragement he needed to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth for her questing tongue, then battled it for dominance. He finally won, and took control of the kiss. He pressed her against the car, tightly. Both of his hands cupped her cheeks as he thrusted his tongue against hers. She was lost in sensation, her panties getting damp. Derek had never been so turned on by a kiss. He was hard, and knew she could feel it since he was plastered against her. She broke the kiss for some air, and leaned her head back to catch her breath. He took the opportunity to kiss across her cheek to her neck. Willow's neck was very sensetive, and she moaned loudly.

A car horn reminded them of their location, and they reluctantly seperated. "Damn" "Wow" they said at the same time. They chuckled and started saying their goodbyes. "That was the best first kiss I ever had." Derek said. "Me too." Willow said breathlessly. "When can I see you again?" He asked. "I have to fly back to London with Teddy, tomorrow. He starts school at the same boarding school his parents, my parents and grandparents etc. and I attended. I'll be back on Tuesday. We can see each other Wednesday after work if you don't get a case." Willow said. Derek was disapointed, he really hoped to see her again sooner. "That sounds good. I'll call you soon." He said, and kissed her one last time. "Goodnight." Willow said, getting into her car. "Sleep well, baby." Derek said. He was already missing her, and she wasn't even gone yet! He was a goner.

The next day at work, Penelope noticed his distracted behavior. "Did your date not go well, hot stuff?" She asked. "No, baby girl. The date went really well. The conversation was good, the food was too. And the goodnight kiss was the best first kiss I've ever had. I guess I'm just bummed because she had to go to London, and won't be back till Tuesday. That sounds pathetic. What is wrong with me?" Derek said. He finally noticed that the whole team was looking at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked which opened up the floodgates. "Oh, ho! I never thought I'd see the day! Derek Morgan, the king of the playboys has finally met his match." Rossi crowed. "You have to introduce us! We could become good friends, I just know it!" Garcia said. "Statistically, you are at the age to get married and start procreating." Was Spenser's contribution. "I'm just glad you finally met a woman who didn't put out on the first date." JJ said. "You might have met the one. Congratulations." Hotch said dryly. "We've got a case in Georgia. JJ, give

us the run down." Hotch said.

Willow had just put Teddy on the Hogwarts Express. She was going to miss him, dearly. As she was leaving the platform, she ran into her ex, Draco Malfoy. "Willow! You are looking as beautiful as ever." He said, pulling her into a hug. When he tried to kiss her, she pulled away. "Hello, Draco. What brings you here?" She asked politely, while extricating herself from his arms. "So it's like that, is it?" He said quietly. "What do you mean?" Willow said. "You've got a new beau. I can tell by looking at you that you want things to work out with him. I'm happy for you. It's my own fault for treating you so poorly. You deserve someone who is focused on you alone." He ran his hand through his hair. " I wasn't mature enough for a relationship with you, even though I'm a little older. Now that I am, it's too late. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I truly did care about you." Draco said. "I cared about you too, Draco. I just could never trust you, knowing that you cheated on me before." Willow said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and told him goodbye. If she had looked back, she would have seen the devastation on his face.

Willow made her way to work that morning with a spring in her step. She had somewhat gotten caught up with sleep, and the time change. She was going to the theatre with Derek tonight. He was picking her up at seven. She was excited. She felt like this relationship would be different. Hopefully, he felt the same way. After spending 9 hours cleaning a corner on a painting by Whistler, she ran home to shower and change clothes. She took special care with her grooming. She was wearing a backless red dress that was modest in the front, but very form fitting. Her makeup was heavier than usual. She outlined her eyes with black, and put on red lipstick. It was chilly out, so she wore black stockings. They looked good with her black stillettos.

Derek was surprised. He pulled up Willow's driveway, shocked at the size of her house. It was a huge, Victorian home with gables and a large wrap-around porch. The yard was large, and bordered by azaelias. They were a riot of pink and white, all the way around the yard. He saw that there was a pool in the back. The house was butter yellow with blue shutters and white trim. He should have known her house was big since she lived in the Bellvue neiborhood of Arlington. He pulled around the circular drive, and grabbed the box of chocolates he brought. He rang the bell, and stood back. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, and a black and gray striped tie. The door opened, and he felt his breath hitch. She looked like a Godess in red. Her pale skin and dark hair went perfectly with the deep, red color of her dress. It was modest, yet form fitting. She looked amazing.

"Hello, Derek! Come in." Willow said. He walked in, looking around the entryway. There was a large painting across from the door. A beautiful red headed woman with Willow's eyes, and a man with wild black hair and glasses stood together in what was obviously a wedding photo. They looked deeply in love, and so very young. "My parents. They got married right after school, and were dead less than three years later." Willow said. "You look so beautiful, Willow." Derek said, turning to her. He kissed her on the cheek and said; "These are for you." Handing her the box of chocolates. "Thank you so much!" She said, then turned to place them on the hall table. Derek almost swallowed his tongue. The dress was backless! And there must have been magic keeping her breasts supported. She looked downright edible, and it would be _so_ hard keeping his hands to himself. "That dress is sinful." Derek said. "Everything good is." Willow said, with humor. Derek pulled her close, chuckling. "How am I supposed to pay attention to anything but you tonight?" He asked, nuzzling her neck. "You're not." She answered. Willow picked up her black clutch and keys. "Ready?" She asked. "Yep, let's go." Derek said, leading her to his car.

Derek placed his hand on her lower back, steering her into the theater. They were seeing Phantom of the Opera. It was one of Willow's favorites. They were receiving many looks from both sexes as they walked through the lobby. They made a striking couple. Derek had to glare at a few men who were rudely ogling Willow's ass. They were not even trying to be subtle. All in all, he enjoyed the show. He enjoyed showing off Willow just as much if not more. "Would you like to stop and get something to eat?" Derek asked. "Is there an all night diner around here? Pancakes sound good." Willow asked. This is one of the things he loved about her, she didn't expect or honestly want expensive dinners. At least not all the time. She was loaded, but down to earth. He could see her in the kitchen with his Mom and his sisters cooking a holiday dinner, or just spending time laughing and joking around. He was shocked at the thoughts going through his head. Maybe the team was right? "I'm sure we could find one." Derek said.

At the diner, they were getting even more looks, especially Willow. They spent the time laughing and joking, while sharing bites of their food. After they ate, he drove her home. "You have a beautiful home. I meant to mention that earlier, but I got distracted by how gorgeous you look." Derek said, walking her to the door. "Thank you! It was love at first sight. I love everything about this place." When they got to the door, Derek leaned in to kiss her. "You've been driving me crazy all night." He said, then kissed her hard. Soon, their tongues were thrusting against each other's. Derek was running his thumb down her spine, the other hand grasping the back of her neck. Derek moaned when she trailed the hands that were around his waist, down to grip his firm ass. She squeezed, bringing his groin against her stomach. They both moaned at the contact. He pulled her even closer, clutching her body to him as he devoured her mouth. "Derek!" Willow moaned as they seperated. Derek wimpered as they seperated. He was painfully hard. He couldn't wait to bury himself in her heat! Not tonight, but hopefully soon. "You need to leave now, before I go against my better judgement and invite you to stay." Willow said, while he buried his nose in her neck, breathing in her scent. "Yes. I'm going." Derek said. "How about you let me cook you dinner Friday night? If you don't catch a case." Willow said. "Sounds good, beautiful. I'll call you tomorrow." Derek said, reluctantly leaving after one more kiss.

Willow was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She had made lamb chops and roasted root vegetables, and green beans. She also was just putting a sweet potato pie in the oven. (It was his favorite dessert.) She quickly changed into some black jeans and an emerald green, low cut "v" neck sweater. She had her hair back in a ponytail, and light make up on. The doorbell rang, and she opened it up to a smiling Derek. "Hello, beautiful. You look gorgeous." Derek said, giving her a chaste kiss hello. "Thank you. You look handsome as usual." Willow answered. "I sure hope you are hungry. I made a large dinner, and a sweet potato pie for dessert." She said. "You remembered? That sounds amazing, actually. Thank you for going to the trouble to make it." Derek said. He was touched she remembered his answer when he asked her what her favorite dessert was. Hers was treacle tart -whatever that was.

She handed him a bottle of wine. "Open that while I plate the food, please?" She asked. "Sure thing." He said, accepting the wine opener when she handed it to him. They soon sat down to eat, and Derek was impressed. The lamb was juicy and flavorful, the vegetables tender. He complimented her profusely. After dinner, she cut the pie, and served it with fresh whipped cream. "Mmmm. Oh, now that is amazing." Derek said. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have found such a beautiful and talented girlfriend." Derek said, then kissed her cheek before going back to devouring his pie. After dinner, they went to the comfortable family room to watch a movie. Right before it started, Derek noted Willow looked like she wanted to say something, but was holding it back. "What's wrong, babe?" Derek asked. "I don't want to ruin the mood, but can I ask you somthing?" Willow said. "You can ask me anything, sweetheart." Derek said, pausing the movie.

"Um, you called me your girlfriend earlier, right?" She asked. His heart dropped for a moment. "If you aren't ready for an exclusive relationship..." Derek started, heart in his throat. "NO! No, that's not what I meant." She interrupted quickly. "What do you mean, then?" He asked, as his heart rate came down. "I want us to be exclusive. I really like you. My last boyfriend cheated on me with numerous women. He said I should not have expected a committed relationship, since he was a professional athlete. But I was a virgin when we started dating. He knew it, and didn't want to wait for sex, so he had it with others until I was willing. I never even suspected him of cheating." Willow said as she twisted a throw pillow in her hand. "I had known him since I was eleven. I trusted him implicitly. He continued to sleep around even after I started sleeping with him. We were together five years when I found out. I was devastated. I can't go through that again. If there is any chance you want to see other people, please tell me now. He broke something in me. I lost a lot of trust in others, and I took a major hit to my self esteem. I know that it wasn't my fault, but I still wondered what I wasn't giving him that he had to get elsewhere." Willow said. Derek took her hands in his. "I don't want anyone but you. He was crazy to cheat on you, but his loss is my gain. I have had very few actual relationships. But if things were not exclusive, they knew. I won't cheat on you. I want you all to myself. The thought of you with someone else makes my blood boil. I want us to be committed to only each other." Derek said while rubbing his thumbs lightly across palms.

"Thank you. I only want to be with you, too." Willow said, with tears in her eyes. She leaned in to kiss him. She lightly bit down on his bottom lip, tugging it gently as they seperated. That made him start to harden in no time flat. He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. She leaned forward for another kiss, her lips opening against his own. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, and moaned. She had never been so turned on by kissing. She was swept away with his kisses. As he tried to pull her closer she climbed on his lap, straddling him. She could feel his erection against her core, and she moaned and ground down against him. He moaned, and bucked up against her heat. The kisses got more intense, more consuming. He put his hands on her ass, squeezing and kneading. He was almost painfully hard, his trapped cock aching for release. Willow let her hands wander down to his cock, cupping him through his pants. "Oh, God! Willow!" Derek moaned, pushing against her hand. "If we don't stop soon, I might not be able to." Derek said, his voice gravelly with desire. "I'm not in this for sex, Willow. I need to make sure you know that." He said. "I know you aren't. I'm not either. That doesn't mean we can't have it." She said, then pulled off her sweater. This left her in a black and pink, silk and lace bra. Her heavy, D cup breasts were practically in his face. His cock throbbed.

She reached to pull up his shirt, and he helped her pull it off. He cupped her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs across her nipples through the lace. She moaned, and put her hands behind her to undo her bra. When it fell down, he leaned forward to take one of her pink nipples in his mouth. "Oh! Derek." She groaned. "Let's move this to the bedroom." She said, and pulled away from his suckling mouth. She stood up, grabbing his hand. She led him up the stairs to her bedroom. He didn't look at it closely, he was looking at her ass as she walked. She turned around and reached for his belt, undoing the clasp. Derek was busy kissing her breasts, but he helped when he felt her hand pulling his zipper down. He stepped out of his shoes, pushing them out of the way. His pants came next. He was soon standing there in only his black boxer briefs.

Willow was running her hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples and continuing down to his abs. His large erection was starting to leak precome. He reached forward and undid her pants. He pushed his hand down her pants, cupping her mound over her silk panties. She was soaking wet, causing him to moan loudly. "You are dripping wet, Willow. I can't wait to be inside you." Derek said, hotly. She pulled her pants and panties off at the same time, giving him a marvelous view. She was completely hairless, and her pink lips glistened with moisture. He licked his lips, he wanted to taste her. Willow reached for his waistband, pulling down the remaining barrier keeping them apart. As his cock came into view, she gulped nervously. "You are a lot bigger than I expected." She said, reaching down to grasp him at the base of his long, thick cock. She felt more wetness coming out at the thought of that inside her. "Mmmm. Willow" Derek moaned as she pumped his erection. He pushed her back onto the bed, until she was flat on her back with her legs dangling off the side. He knelt down beside the bed. Before she could ask what he was doing, he had her legs opened and his face buried in her pussy.

"Oh my God! Derek!" She shouted. He was licking up her slit, moaning at the taste of her. He circled her clit quickly, while pushing one of his fingers into her. They both groaned, her because his thick finger felt so good pumping inside her, him because of how tight, wet and hot she was inside. "Please, please, please" she said over and over. She wasn't even sure what she was begging for, she just wanted to come. Derek pushed another finger inside her, then made a come hither motion while sucking her clit into his mouth. She screamed his name as she came, her legs shaking. Derek got up, and got into his pants pocket, taking out a condom. She righted herself on the bed, and he crawled over her still sated form. " I hope you have a condom, I'm not currently on birth control." Willow panted. "Don't worry baby, I've got one." Derek said tightly. He rolled the condom on quickly, then bracketed his arms next to her head.

He reached down between them, and placed his cock at her entrance. He pushed forward, the fat head of his cock almost not fitting. "God, baby you are so tight. Stop me if it hurts, ok?" Derek said. The head finally breeched her, and he pushed into her in one, long slide. At first, all she felt was the burning pain of his entry. His huge cock was rearranging her insides to fit, so it hurt- no question. The burn faded gradually, and she noticed how strained he looked. His muscles were clenched as he waited for her to adjust. "You can move." She said. Derek had never had to concentrate so hard not to come in his whole life. She was as tight as any virgin, not to mention the heat of her. This wasn't going to last long, unfortunately. When she gave the ok to move, he did so slowly. He pulled out until just the head was inside her, then pushed in slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to thrust, gradually gaining speed. All that could be heard was his grunts, and her moans as it started to feel good to her too. "You feel so good around my cock, Willow. You were made for me. Never gonna let you go, now." Derek said as his thrusts became more forceful. He felt his balls starting to draw up. He was about to come. He rested on one arm, and ran his other hand down to her clit. He started rubbing it quickly, finally feeling her walls clench even tighter around him. His thrusts became erratic just as she came, her whole body trembling with the force of it. He came screaming her name seconds later.

He collapsed next to her, and pulled her over to lay against his chest. They were both trying to catch their breath. Derek had never come that hard, and neither had Willow. "God, Willow. That was truly amazing." He trailed off, not knowing the words. "Yeah, it was." She said, understanding his meaning. Derek took off the condom, then tossed it in the trash. "Would you like to stay the night?" Willow asked tenatively. "Sure." Derek said. He didn't want to leave her. "How about a shower? It's big enough for the two of us." Willow said. "Sounds good." Derek said. As they got up, he looked around the room. Willow had a king sized, four poster bed. Dark blue sheets matched perfectly with the dark blue and bronze striped comforter. The bed was on a raised area, that had three steps. There was a sitting area in front of the double doors on the lower part of the room. There were french doors leading to a balcony, and Derek thought he saw a table and chairs out there. There were two doors inside the room. The one on the left was a huge closet. There were built in drawers and a large dresser in there, and an ottoman was off to the side. As they entered the bathroom, Derek was taken aback at how large it was. There was a huge, glassed in shower that had multiple shower heads. There was also a huge whirlpool tub. The vanity had two sinks, and the toilet was in a seperate, small room.

Willow started the water, and grabbed some wash cloths out of the linen closet. They both stepped into the shower, and groaned at how good the hot water felt. They took turns washing each other. Derek had noticed her slightly limping, so he was very careful when washing her groin area. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Derek asked. "I'm ok. It's just been over a year since I had sex, and you are loads bigger than Draco." Willow said, causing him to smirk. "Good." He said. As they toweled off, Willow asked him what he would wear. He told her he always carried a go bag in his car, in case of a case. Since his car was out side, she pulled on some clothes and went to get his bag. She brought it in, and locked up the house, activating the alarm. As she got back into bed, she kissed Derek and snuggled into him.

"I may have nightmares. If I do, please wake me up." Willow said. "Same here. Why do you have nightmares?" Derek asked curiously. Willow turned to Derek. "It is not a short story, nor a pretty one. I will tell you it all, but not tonight. The next night you don't have a case, come over. We can order pizza, or chinese, and I'll tell you what happened. Ok?" She asked. "Of course, sweetheart." Derek said, concerned. He would wait as long as she needed. Obviously she had been through something horrible, for it to cause nightmares. He had seen too much with his job, not to have nightmares. "Oh, my good friend Penelope wants to meet you. She said she thinks you'll become great friends." Derek said. "That sounds really nice. I would love to meet her." Willow said, sleepily. "Goodnight." Derek said, kissing her head. "Night." Willow murmered. Derek thought that he could get used to this, as he fell asleep. No nightmares were had that night.

Derek got the call for a case at around 430am. He didn't hear the phone, sleeping too deeply. Willow answered it, thinking it was hers. "Hello?" She said, half asleep. Gibbs was nonplussed at a woman answering Derek's phone. "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner. Is Derek available?" Hotch asked. "Yes, one moment please." She said, voice still husky with sleep. "Derek. Derek!" She said, while shaking him. "Hmm?" He said. "Hotchner is on the phone. I answered it, thinking it was mine. Sorry" Williow said, getting up and putting on a robe. "This is Derek." He said into the phone. "Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep Morgan, but we've got a case." Hotch said. "I'll be there as soon as possible." He said, hanging up. He got up and got ready quickly. He came downstairs looking for Willow, go bag in hand. He followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen. Willow was standing there with a thermos of wonderful smelling coffee, and a paper bag full of two muffins. "I made the muffins yesterday, I hope they are fresh enough." Willow said, handing him the bag. Derek gathered her into his arms, and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you, baby. I'll call you later today." Derek said. "Be careful." Willow said, kissing him goodbye. "I will. See you soon." Derek said. Then he got into his car and drove to work. He was still smiling when he walked into work, eating a blackberry muffin and drinking coffee out of a thermos.

As profilers, they could tell by looking at him that he had had a good nights sleep. The men on the team (besides Spenser) could tell he had had sex. He looked just a little too smug, otherwise. The girlfriend obviously sent him off with breakfast, Hotch thought. "I like your new answering service, Morgan." Hotch said, causing everyone to look at Derek. "Sorry, Hotch. I was sleeping deeper than I have in a long time. Willow thought it was her phone ringing, and answered it." Derek said, unashamed. This caused some light teasing until JJ started the case details. Missing women in Tennessee. "Wheels up in 30 min." Hotch said.

It was eight days later, and Derek was exhausted. The case had been brutal. A man kidnapping young, dark haired women. He held them captive for days, raping them. Then he bludgeoned them to death. The women only held a passing resemblance to Willow, but it was still too much for Derek. He had been talking to Willow nightly, but everytime he closed his eyes he saw her face on their bodies. He woke up in a cold sweat every night, and the lack of sleep was getting to him. His colleagues were worried about him, but he couldn't help it. As soon as the case was closed, he called Willow. "Hey, sweetheart. I'll be back in town tonight." Derek said, while getting on the plane. "Do you want to come over? I could make you a home cooked meal, give you some comfort?" Willow asked. "That sounds wonderful, actually. I'll call you when I get home. I can't wait to see you, I missed you." Derek said. "I missed you too. I'll see you later?" She said. "See you, babe." Derek said. His team had heard the entire exchange, (Well, his part of it) and were suprised. Derek seemed to really be falling, head over heels.

Willow was at work when Derek called, but was on her way out the door. She stopped off at the grocery and got the makings for beef stew and fresh bread. She was also going to make brownies. She ignored the cashiers' attempt to flirt with her, and headed home. She started browning the meat as soon as she got home. She threw the stewed meat and the vegatables, along with the seasonings into a dutch oven, and set it to simmer. She started on the bread, kneading it, then leaving it to rest. As she was putting the brownies in the oven, her phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "Hello, Willow! How are you doing today?" Daphne asked. "Hey, Daph. Listen, I'd love to talk, but I need to get a shower. Derek is coming over," Willow continued, before being interrupted. "Oh, Derek huh? Well, I'll let you go then. If he is half as fine as you described, you should get right on it! I'm so glad to see you moving on, hon." Daphne said. "Thanks. Tell Astoria I said hello." She said. "Goodbye." "Bye, girl!" Willow quickly finished cooking, and had a shower. She was finishing her hair when Derek called. He was on his way, so she finished dressing, and put the bread in the oven.

Derek had stopped at his apartment to take a quick shower. He threw together a bag, and drove to Willows. The bag may be presumptious, but he wanted to be prepared. He knocked lightly on the door, smiling when she answered. Her hair was braided into to two french braids. She was wearing leggings and a comfy sweater. "Hello." She said warmly, hugging him. He was so happy to see her safe, alive. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her thoroughly. "Hey, it's so good to see you." He said, then kissed her tenderly. "Something smells delicious." He said. And it did. "I made beef stew, and fresh bread. Also brownies for dessert. I hope you like it." Willow said. "I'm sure it will be wonderfull." Derek said. He followed her into the kitchen. She took the bread out of the oven, and set it onto a rack to cool. "If you'd like, there is wine, or sodas in the fridge. I'll dish some of this up, and cut the bread. Would you mind getting me a coke?" Willow said. "Of course." Derek got the drinks, then sat down at the table. Willow placed a bowl of the rich stew on the table in front of him, along with a small plate. A basket of bread soon appeared. They started to eat, and it was delicious. The warmth from the comforting food and conversation was just what he needed. They snuggled together, eating brownies and talking. "You have no idea how much I needed this." Derek said, pressing his nose into her neck. The scent of honeysuckle, calmed him. "This case really seemed to shake you." Willow said. "Yes, it did. They talked about it on the television, so I can give you the bare details. There was a man that was kidnapping dark haired women. He was raping them, then killing them. I kept seeing them as you. It was giving me nightmares." Derek said, holding her tight in his arms. He noticed her stiffen, and when she didn't relax, he pulled back to look at her. "Are you ok?" Derek asked, concerned. She looked pale and haunted. She pulled him closer, and he noticed her shaking.

"This has to do with what gives me nightmares." She said quietly. "Oh Willow, no!" Her quiet words causing all sorts of images to go through his head. "Do you want me to tell you? Your imaginings are probably worse, but I wanted to give you comfort tonight." She said, gently brushing his cheek. "I'll never sleep until I know what happened now." Derek said. "Ok, baby. I'll tell you everything." Willow said. She turned on the couch, getting more comfortable.

"It all started before I was born. I come from an aristocratic family. Around thirty years ago, a terrorist organization was killing off members of families that were not following his agenda. They were also trying to take over the government. The leader, Tom Riddle, was trying to put the government into the hands of those with the 'right blood'. He was bombing buildings, killing whole families, elderly to newborns. My family was on his list." She said, then took a drink to wet her throat. "My father was a Police officer. A friend of his sold out our location to the group. Riddle himself was going to take us out. He had a grudge against the Potters. He was obsessed with my Grandmother. Dorea Black was not interested. In him, or his group. She married my Grandfather Charlus Potter."

"He began to hate my family, but he had other goals at the time, and he did not have enough support yet to do anything drastic." She said, slightly fidgeting. "Years later, he finds out that my father was put on the task force that was trying to stop him. We were in hiding, only a few people knew where we were. Once he had a location, he chose Halloween as the day we would die. He was an occultist. He thought he was given power by Satan. He called himself Voldemort, the Dark Lord." She said, putting her arms around her legs. "He killed my father first. He was yelling for my mother to take me and run. He placed a pipe bomb in the living room. It was on a timer." Derek pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her back, trying to comfort. He had vaguely studied the group before, but couldn't remember many details. He remembered that Riddle himself was a sick fuck.

"He came up to my nursery. My mother had barricaded us in there. He got in anyway. She was found dead in front of my crib. She had tried to protect me, but he killed her." Derek could feel tears on his shoulder. "The bomb went off too early. It critcally injured him, and left me with just this scar." She moved her bangs, to show him a very light, thin scar on her forhead that was oddly in the shape of a lightening bolt. "The person with him pulled him out of the wreckage. He wasn't heard from for over 13 years. Some thought he was dead, but he was recovering and biding his time. I went to live with my godfather, and at eleven went to the same school my parents did." She took a few deep breaths, then continued. "When I was 14, there was an inter-school tournament. Students were randomly selected, but they had to put their name in. I didn't. I was only 14, and most people entering were at least 17. I didn't think I had a chance. My name was chosen. No one believed me when I said I didn't enter. They thought I got cold feet. The final task was a maze.

While in the maze, someone grabbed me from behind and chloroformed me." She started shaking again, and Derek had never felt more helpless. "I woke up, in strange place wearing a white night dress. I was bound to a bed. Tom Riddle was sitting next to me. He told me that he had originally planned to kill me to complete the 'Potter set', but when he saw me he changed his mind. I've always been told that I bear a large resemblence to my grandmother." She said, starting to cry again. Derek closed his eyes. He had dealt with psycopaths like him. "He said I was to be his bride. Before I could marry a 'Dark Lord' He had to make sure I was pure. He then lifted my nightgown, and proceeded to check by forcing his fingers inside of me. He was so happy to find me 'untainted'. He touched me for a few minutes, then chided me for tempting him. I was still bound and gagged at that point." She said, bitterly. Derek kissed her temple. "I was taken to a room with an altar. He said we would be married by sharing blood and a ritual. He cut the bonds on my hands, and grabbed my arm. He cut a line down my arm, then one down his own. He mingled our blood in a chalice, said some words then started painting on the floor in the blood. He had put the knife down after cutting us, so while he painted, I picked it up. He turned around, chanting in Latin. As soon as he saw the knife in my hand, he lunged at me. There was a struggle, and he ended up getting stabbed in the stomach. I ran out of the house, and into the woods. One of his followers saw me running and ran after me. I was running and hiding. I hid in a hollowed log.

I was there for over 24 hours when I was found. The police used a dog to track me. Someone saw me being taken. They got an alert out. I still don't know how they figured out where I was taken, but I'm glad they did. Riddle died from his wound. He had bled out before they found him. I killed him." She said, sobbing. "No, baby. You didn't. You defended yourself. That's all. Anyone would have done the same." Derek reassured her.

"You were not even trying to kill him, just escape. I have had to shoot unsubs in the line of duty. Do you think I'm a murderer?" Derek asked. "Of course not. I know that I'm not a murderer either, it's just hard knowing I ended someone's life. I'm sure you know what I mean, right?" She said. "I do. But there are situations were it is enevitable. How about we do something to get the mood back on track? How about we watch a funny movie, eat brownies and popcorn, and then go to sleep?" Derek said. "Will you stay with me?" Willow asked. "Of course. I even packed a bag. Why don't you pick a movie while I go get it?" He asked.

They soon got in they're pajamas, and watched Bridesmaids. Soon after, they were spooned together in her bed. "Are you off tomorrow?" Willow asked. "Yes. Are you?" He asked. "Yes. Do you have any plans?" She asked. "I plan on spending as much of the day with you as possible." Derek said, then snuggled further into her.

"That sounds great, actually. "I have a kickboxing class tomorrow, but that's all." She said. "Good, I need some gym time too. Goodnight, darlin." He said into her hair. "Goodnight, babe."

The next month was peppered with tragic cases, and great moments spent with Willow. He had talked to his mom and his sisters about her, and they wanted to meet her. Willow and Penelope had developed a friendship, and often got together when he was away on a case. He had yet to meet Teddy, but that wouldn't happen until Christmas break anyway. He was spending most nights at her house. Whenever he got back from a case, she would make him dinner. He had gotten used to the feel of her in bed beside him. He could hardly sleep without her there, anymore. He loved her. He hadn't told her yet, but he was absolutely head over heals in love. He wanted her to know, but he had never told someone he loved them before. Who could he ask? He couldn't ask Spenser, and the ladies on the team would help him, but tease him mercilessly about it. So would his Sisters. He could ask Hotch or Rossi. Yeah, he would ask them. He looked over and could see them both in Hotch's office. He nervously knocked on the doorframe. "Hey guys. Could I talk to you two, in private?" Derek asked. Their eyes sharpened, and he knew they were profiling him. "Sure. Come in and shut the door." Hotch said.

As soon as the door closed, Hotch asked "What's got you so nervous, Morgan?" Hotch asked. "Yeah, um... I wasn't sure who to ask, but I figured you guys could help." Derek said. Rossi and Hotch looked at him expectantly. "How do you tell a women that you love them?" Derek blurted, much to their shock. " Do you wait for a special occasion? A fancy date? Just randomly?" He rambled nervously. "Woah! Calm down, Derek. There is no 'right' way to do it, it depends on your lady. If she likes fancy, big productions, then that's how you do it." Rossi said. "Your lady seems more down to earth from what I've heard. She would probably prefer something low-key romantic." Rossi finished. "Maybe cook her dinner, or just tell her when you are having a loving moment. I'm sure the sentiment and not the delivery will matter most." Hotch said. "Yeah. Willow would probably prefer something low-key. Thanks, guys." Derek said, then left the office. Hotch and Rossi shared a look. Both slightly disbelieving what had just happened.

A week later, Derek was getting ready to have Willow over to dinner. He had tried to cook, but had burned the stir fry. He was embarrassed, and trying to decide what to do. The doorbell rang, and Derek grimaced. He answered the door, his face aflame. "Willow. You look beautiful!" Derek said. He let her into his apartment, and rubbed his head anxiously "I was trying to cook a romantic dinner for you, but I burned it." Derek admitted. She took in the table decorated with candles and a vase of flowers. "Oh, you sweet man! I appreciate it so much. The thought that you did that for me, makes me so happy. Why don't we order some chinese?" Willow said, smiling sweetly at him. Derek couldn't help himself. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, tenderly. "I love you, so much." Derek said, carressing her cheek lovingly. "Oh! I love you too!" Willow said, eyes wide. Derek felt relief and happiness filling him. He laughed. "I had this whole elaborate plan to tell you that, then I just blurted it out like that!" He said.

They ordered chinese, then ate it at the nicely decorated table. They were drinking wine on the couch, when Willow stood up. She stood in front of Derek, then slowly started unzipping her dress. Derek sat down his wine glass, and leaned back to watch her. His breath hitched as he saw what she was wearing under the plum colored sheath dress. Willow was wearing a black garter belt with stockings and a black silk panty and bra set. She was still in her heels, and she looked so sexy. Derek felt himself get hard so fast he became slightly light headed. "You weren't the only one with plans for tonight." Willow said, then went down on her knees.

Derek couldn't believe how hot that was! She undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Her hand pulled his cock out of his boxers, then licked the head. Derek sucked in a breath at the sensation, and closed his eyes in bliss. He quickly opened them, however. The sight before him was way too hot to miss. She sucked the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. He moaned, unable to stay quiet. "God, Willow! You're so sexy. Your mouth feels fantastic. Want to fuck you, baby." Derek said causing Willow to moan. The vibrations on his cock caused Derek to thrust his hips. He hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag slightly. He backed off immediately. "I'm sorry, baby. You just feel so good." Derek said, groaning. She continued to lavish attention on his cock, taking in as much as she could. He couldn't take it anymore! He had to be inside her! He gently tugged on her braid, and she pulled off of him. "I want to fuck you, baby." He said, pulling her up. He put his hand down her panties. "God, Willow! You're soaking wet. He pulled his fingers out of her, then sucked them clean. She moaned, loudly. She could feel the wetness running out of her. He pulled her panties down, until they caught on her garters.

"Bend over the arm of the sofa." Derek said with authority, causing her to become even wetter. She walked around the couch, and bent over the arm. Derek walked behind her, and took in the sight. "God!" Derek exclaimed, grabbing the globes of her pert ass. He quickly pulled his boxers down, he was so glad she had gotten on the pill. "Can't wait to be inside you." He groaned, putting the head of his cock at her opening. He moved it around in her wetness, lubeing himself up slightly. Derek pushed in carefully, but quickly. He pulled out slowly, reveling in her moans. He pushed back in swiftly, grunting at her tight, wet sheath. The feeling of her around him was unreal. He continued thrusting, fucking her fast and hard. Their faces were a rictus of pleasure, the sound of their bodies slapping together filling the room. "I love you, Willow." Derek gritted out, trying not to come. "I love you too. Can't wait for you to come inside me." Willow exclaimed, moaning. Derek groaned, grabbing ahold of her braid and increasing his speed. "Love your pussy. You are mine, Willow. And I'm yours." Willow tightened around him, and came screaming his name. Derek's thrusts faltered, then he thrust three more times and came hard. He was exhausted, and covered in sweat. He pulled out of her, and watched as some of his come leaked out. He groaned again, his spent cock actually twitching at the sight.

He helped her up, then led her into his bedroom. "Let's get a shower." He said. He showed her into the bathroom, and they took a shower together. Willow was exhausted. She had been sick with Strep throat last week, and was still on antibiotics. That sex was worth the exhaustion, though! Derek helped her into one of his FBI t-shirts, then joined her in bed. "Are you alright? I wasn't too rough, was I?" Derek asked, concerned. "No, baby. I had Strep last week and I'm just tired. That was worth it, though." Willow assured him. "Do you need any medicine?" He asked. "No, I took my antibiotics earlier. I'll be fine." Willow reassured him. He thought he remembered something about women taking antibiotics, but not exactly what. He yawned, and pulled her closer. He had been in Kentucky for a case last week, and while they texted each other every night, he didn't know she had been sick. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Derek asked. "I didn't want to worry you. You couldn't have done anything from there, and I didn't want to distract you." She said.

Derek felt bad. Did she think his work was more important to him than her? He thought, then paused. His work had always been the most important thing to him. Had that honestly changed? "You are very important to me Willow. I will never be too busy to hear from you if something is wrong. Promise me you'll keep me updated if you are sick, or something else happens?" Derek said. "Ok, Derek. I promise. I love you so much." She said, half asleep. "Love you too." The week that followed was slightly odd. They were stuck working on cold cases, as they had not had a case of their own. This meant that he saw Willow every night. They reveled in their newly declared love by having sex nightly, sometimes twice. They also discovered the joys of morning sex more than once. The smugness rolling off of Derek that week was stifling, Hotch actually sent him home, once!

The cases picked back up, and it was nearing Thanksgiving. Derek was taking Willow to meet his family. He couldn't wait to have all of his favorite women in the same place! Willow was down with some kind of stomach bug, he hoped it was over before Thursday. Two days later, he was working a case in Hampton Roads Virginia when he got a call from an unknown number. "This is Morgan." He said. "This is Stacy Johnson from the Smithsonian, is this Derek Morgan?" The woman asked, sounding slightly panicked "Yes. Is something wrong with Willow? Derek said, panicking. Rossi turned sharply to him, listening in. "Yes sir. We were working on pieces in the same room when she just collapsed! She was on a small ladder at the time, and she hit her head. We had to call an ambulance. They are taking her to George Washington University hospital." She said. "Thank you." Derek said, hanging up. "I gotta go, Hotch! Willow collapsed while she was on a ladder at work, and she hit her head while falling! I need to take my car." Derek said, gathering his bag. "That's fine, go." Hotch said.

Luckily he was in Virginia, or it would have been a lot harder to get to her, he thought. He turned a drive that should have taken 3 and a half hours, into 2 hours 45 minutes. He rushed into the ER, and went up to the receptionist and said; "My girlfriend, Willow Potter was brought in by ambulance about three hours ago." The nurse ran her eyes over his FBI shirt covered by his kevlar vest, then looked at a computer screen. "She's in room nine. I'll buzz you back." She said. Derek walked into room nine, after knocking. Willow was laying in the bed, looking pale. "Derek! What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding shocked "I was called by your work. Are you ok? What happened?" He said, holding her hand. "I got really dizzy, and I guess I passed out. I was on a step ladder at the time, and when I passed out, I bumped my head on the table behind me." Willow said. "I was brought around by EMS, but we work with some chemical compounds, and they were concerned that caused it. They were finally able to get some blood about an hour ago, I'm still waiting for any results." She said.

Just then, the door opened. A kindly looking, older Doctor entered with a smile. "Well, I think I discovered what happened Miss Potter." She said with a smile. "You are pregnant!" She said happily. "WHAT!" Derek and Willow exclaimed loudly. "How is that possible? I've been on birth control for months!" Willow said, she looked over to Derek who looked to be in shock. "Have you missed any pills?" The Doctor asked. "No! I'm religious about it." Willow said. "Well, have you been on any antibiotics lately?" She asked. "Yes, I had Strep throat about a month ago. What does that have to do with anything?" Willow said. "Oral antibiotics can negate the effects of most birth control pills. This is happening more often, lately. Do you have any questions?" She asked. "Is it possible that the fall could have hurt the baby?" Willow asked in a small voice. Derek whipped his head up so fast the Doctor and Willow flinched. "It didn't, did it?" Derek asked, clutching her hand. "It was a very short fall, and the baby is still quite protected in there. If you notice any bleeding, let your ob/gyn know. Stop taking any medications, and take a prenatal vitamin daily. I'll give you a Rx. You need to get more fluids. Other than that, contact your ob/gyn for an appointment." She said, then left the room.

Willow looked at Derek, her heart in her throat. Would he want this baby? She was super scared, but she was definitely keeping the baby. "I'm sorry, Derek. I didn't know. I swear, I didn't." She said, tears in her eyes. "Oh, baby no! Don't cry. I'm shocked, but we will get through this together. I love you, and I will love this baby. It's not your fault, love." Derek said, then kissed her temple. "I love you, so much! You are going to be a wonderful dad." Willow said, kissing him hard.

The next day, the whole team was asking what had happened. Derek got them all in a conferance room, so he would only have to say this once. "Ok. So we found out why Willow fainted. She's ok, by the way. She's pregnant." Derek said bluntly. The team was shocked, but Derek was smiling. That meant he was ok with it right. "Weren't you guys using birth control?" JJ asked. "Yes we were. She had Strep throat a month ago. Apparently antibiotics don't play well with birth control pills. Added to that, it was around the time of the cold cases." Derek didn't need to say more. They all remembered how Derek had acted that week. "Are you going to keep it?" Prentiss asked. Derek scowled. "Of course we are going to keep the baby. What kind of man do you think I am?" Derek said. "We are rightfully shocked, but ultimately happy. I love Willow, and we will get through this together." Derek said, then left the room, Garcia following behind. "I didn't mean it that way at all." Prentiss said to the rest of the team. "We know that, and ultimately so does he. He is sensative in this area because of his 'daddy issues'." Rossi said. "Back to the unsub's profile." Hotch said, changing the subject.

Derek and Willow had decided that Derek would move in with Willow and Teddy. It just made sense, since Derek was living in an apartment that he rarely used. He had talked on the phone, and skyped with Teddy before. They got along well after Willow assured Teddy that no one could ever take his place. He was looking forward to meeting him. His mother and sisters were shocked by the situation. Once they were sure that Willow wasn't trying to trap him, they were happy. They hadn't known she had money, now they knew that this was not some attempt at extortion. His mother was especially excited. They got along well at Thanksgiving, and bonded over cooking and pregnancy issues. Willow was doing well. She was still nauseous and dizzy, but that went with the territory.

Christmas went well, and Derek genuinely liked Teddy. He was excited about the baby. He thought a little brother would be cool.

Derek, however, was conflicted. He had missed Willow's first two doctor's appointments because of cases. Penelope went with her, so she wasn't alone, but he still felt horrible about it. Willow said she understood, but he could hear the disapointment in her voice each time. He was also worried about the danger of his job. He knew what it was like to live without a father. His was killed in the line of duty, and he remembered wishing his father hadn't stayed a cop. Derek was seriously considering resigning. He knew once the baby was born it would break his heart to leave them for days at a time.

He also had bought an engagement ring for Willow. He didn't want to marry her out of some misplaced sense of responsibility. He loved her. Fully and unconditionally. He wanted to wake up with her for the rest of his life. He was asking her tonight. He was taking her to a nice restaurant for dinner. She was almost 5 months pregnant, and was showing now. They were doing an ultrasound next week. They would finally find out the sex of the baby, and he couldn't wait. He was waiting outside Hotch's office now. He had finally made a decision. He felt it only fair to tell Hotch before Strauss. "Come in." Hotch said.

Derek walked in quietly, and shut the door. He placed a resignation letter on Hotch's desk. Hotch glanced at it before looking at Morgan. "What is this?" He asked. Derek swallowed. "My resignation letter. I am leaving the team. I care about all of you, and the job is very important. I just have other priorities now." Derek said. "Look, Hailey tried to get me to resign when she was pregnant too, but I..." Hotch started, but Derek interrupted him. "Willow has no idea I'm quitting at all, and she didn't ever even hint to me that I should." He looked into Hotch's eyes. " _I want to do this for my child_! I know what it is like to grow up without a father. I won't do that to them. I also don't want to be some absentee father. Willow, and this baby deserve the best I can give them." Derek said, strongly. Hotch looked at Derek, and Derek could see guilt crossing his face quickly before it disappeared. "I understand. Do you want me to inform Strauss?" Hotch asked. "No, thank you. I have a seperate letter for her. I just wanted to tell you first. Thank you for everything, Hotch." Derek said, then left the office.


	2. Part, the Second

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.

 **I apologise for calling Hotch Gibbs once in part one. I am also writing a Femharry/Gibbs story, and I wrote it out of habit. Sorry!**

Warning: Explicit content, bad language, and fluff.

Chapter 2

As soon as Derek had put in his resignation with Strauss, he asked each member of the team to come to the conference room. "What's going on, my chocolate God?" Garcia asked. "The last time you had us all gathered together, you told us your girlfriend was pregnant. What happened? Is it twins?" Spenser asked. They all looked at him expectantly. Derek was nervous. "No, it's not twins." Derek said, then swallowed. "I just put in my resignation with Gibbs, and Strauss." Derek said. There was a collective gasp before they all started talking loudly. He couldn't hear what most of them were saying, just the jist. The jist was, that most of them blamed Willow. "QUIET!" Hotch yelled. "Let the man talk." He said, then gestured to Derek. "Thanks Hotch." Derek said, slightly angry. "First of all, Willow has no idea I'm quitting, nor has she ever asked me to." He said, placing his hands on the table, and leaning in. "I decided to do this myself. I love this job, but I love my family more." Derek continued. "This job is dangerous. My father died in the line of duty, and I remember wishing as a child that he had left law enforcement before he was killed. I also refuse to be an absentee father. Being away from Willow is hard enough, leaving my child? I can't do it. I won't do it." Derek said, seriously.

"What will you do?" Garcia asked. She was shocked he was leaving not only the team, but law enforcement. She knew he was conflicted, but she didn't know how far it went! "I've been offered a job as a consultant for a security company. I've also been offered a job at the FBI Academy. I'm leaning towards the latter." Derek said with finality. They all paused, wondering what this meant for the team. "Well, I'm sure we all wish you well." Rossi said. Derek smiled, sadly. "I care about you guys, and I still consider you amongst my best friends. I plan to propose to Willow, tonight. I hope you'll all come to my wedding." Derek said. They all agreed. Still, it was the end of an era.

That night, Derek waited downstairs for Willow to get ready. As soon as they were both home from work, he told her about resigning. Willow was shocked, but secretly glad. Everytime Derek left to go to work, she was afraid it was the last time she would see him. Her anxiety had been through the roof, and her blood pressure had been high at her last Doctor's appointment. Willow came down the stairs looking radiant. Pregnancy suited her well. She was dressed in a high waisted, emerald green dress. Her ample chest was visible with the scooped neckline. Her baby bump was quite evident, but Derek thought she was so sexy. Seeing her pregnant with his child was such a turn on to him! "You look gorgeous, babe. I won't be able to keep my eyes, or hands off you." Derek said, kissing her while looking at her cleavage. Willow looked chagrined as she saw where he was looking. "I've gone up a cup size since I bought this. It's tighter than before." She said, then leered at him. "You look so sexy, Derek. Maybe we should stay home, and go to bed." Willow said, leaning into Derek and playing with his lapels. She had been horny constantly lately, one of the best symptoms of pregnancy as far as they were concerned.

Derek groaned. "Not tonight, baby. I have something special planned." Derek said. "When we get home though, I'll take you anyway you want." Derek promised, voice turning seductive. They made it to the restaurant in good time. Willow was suprised they were going to Marcel's. It was one of the most expensive, and exclusive restaurants in DC. They were seated at a private table, and soon were ordering. The food was delicious, but Derek found he preferred Willow's food. She put love in the homey dishes, and that made them better.

"Willow," Derek started nervously. "I love you. I love you so much more than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better man." Derek said, then rounded the table. He dropped to one knee. "This has nothing to do with the baby, I just want to be with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning, for the rest of my life." Derek said passionately. Willow had tears running down her face. She knew what was coming, and she had never been happier. "I want to be a father to Teddy and this baby, and any others that come along. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and Marry Me?" Derek asked, nervously. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" Willow exclaimed. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, and kissed him tenderly. There was a burst of applause, and they looked around the restaurant. They hadn't noticed the tables around them get quiet as it became obvious what was going on. Willow blushed, but Derek just turned back to her and opened the ring box. It was a beautiful 3 karat, tear shaped diamond solitare. "I got the tear shape to remind you that no matter what we have been through in the past, we have each other now. There's no reason for anything but happy tears from now on." Derek said, placing it on her finger. "I love it." Willow said, more tears falling at his words. "I love you." She said, with all the feeling in her heart. "I love you too." Derek said, then swept her up into an all consuming kiss.

They left quickly after that, needing to get home and celebrate properly. They practically ran into the house, and started kissing and touching furiously against the closed front door. They bacame desperate quickly, each needing the other badly. Derek got on his knees, pushing her dress up. He discovered that she wasn't wearing panties, and that she was wearing thigh-high stockings that held themselves up. He moaned, seeing the wetness that was so copious it was on her upper thighs. He leaned forward, and licked it away, but didn't get where she really wanted. She moaned, frustrated. Derek quickly stood up, and unbuckled his belt. He quickly pulled his cock out. He was desperately hard, and he had always wanted to fuck her against a wall. Willow looked at his cock hungrily, wanting that inside her. "Up!" Derek commanded. He grasped the back of her thighs, and pulled her legs up. She gave a little hop, then wrapped her legs around Derek's waist. She leaned back, letting the door take some of her weight, and making it more comfortable for her bump.

Derek quickly pushed into her, groaning at how tight she was. "Ohh, Derek!" Willow moaned, lowly. He immediately started thrusting, fucking her into the door. "Gonna do this forever. I'll be the last man to ever fuck you, baby." Derek said, making her groan. He continued thrusting strongly, while holding her legs up with his arms. After many minutes, she had come twice.( It felt like forever, but had only been a half hour.) Derek's thrusts had started to become erratic, he was about to come. He pushed in as far as he could, and came loudly. Derek finally placed her feet on the ground, after pulling out of her. Willow wobbled unsteadily, and he put his arm around her waist. Even though she was only currently about 135lbs, his arms ached. They made their way upstairs, kissing sporadicly. "I love you, Derek. I can't wait to marry you." Willow said, as they were laying in bed, facing each other. "I love you too, Willow." He said.

Over the next few weeks, they told all their friends and family and started planning a quick wedding. They wanted to get married before the baby came. All of Willow's friends and family were due in town next week. They were staying in a hotel that Sirius insisted on paying for. Her Godfather Sirius, and his mother and sisters were staying at the house. The wedding was in two weeks, and he couldn't wait! Now, all he had to do was survive Sirius. Don't get him wrong, he liked Sirius. He even asked him over the phone for permission to marry Willow. But since they found out that they were having a girl, he could understand him better. Sirius had been livid that Derek had gotten Willow pregnant before marriage, and he had let Derek know it! There were also all the threats he recieved when he got the permission. He could only imagine what Sirius would put him through, once he was here. Hell, he dared any man to get near _his_ daughter! He had a gun, and knew how to use it!

Derek had started teaching a class on profiling at the FBI Academy, but they were being flexible with him due to Willow's pregnancy. He hadn't missed an appointment since leaving the BAU. Derek was still in touch with most of the BAU. In fact, Hotch, Rossi and Spenser were his groomsmen. Willow was having her friends Luna, Padma, and Penelope as her bridesmaids. He had chosen Teddy as his best man. He wanted Teddy to feel included. Willow had chosen Daphne as her Maid of Honor. The wedding preperations were going well, but it was hectic. Willow had a rough time of it. She was still working, and planning the wedding. She was also 7 months pregnant. Derek had been giving out plenty of foot rubs, and back rubs. Luckily the venue they had chosen had a choice of wedding planners. They were getting married at the Hay-Adams, in a place called the Top of the Hay. The views were amazing, and while they had drinks and appetisers in the Hay-Adams room, the staff would be transforming the room they had the ceremony in into the reception space.

Sirius had hired a private jet, and offered to bring any of her guests from England. He had picked up Teddy from school, and was the one who made sure that he got fitted for his "Morning Dress", which consisted of formal trousers, waistcoat and cutaway morning coat. All the men were dressing in English style. Willow had chosen various shades of purple for her flowers, and the sashes on the chairs. The flowers ranged from the lightest purple to the darkest. They were mixed with cream roses, and spring green accents. They were staying the weekend at the hotel, and then having a brunch at the house to say goodbye to their English contengent. Derek had no idea what the wedding was costing, because Sirius had insisted on paying for it all. As the 'Godfather of the Bride', he felt he had the right and responsibility to pay for it. He had no doubt it was hideously expensive.

The day that the English were arriving finally came, and Derek was nervous. These were all of Willow's precious people. What if they hated him? "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking." Willow said, putting her arm around him as they waited at the airport. "They'll love you as much as I do. If they don't, I don't care." She said, kissing him deeply. They turned back towards the gate, and suddenly they started coming. They saw Sirius and Teddy in front with Daphne and Luna. As soon as they saw Willow, the girls started running. "Oh my God! You look so beautiful!" Daphne exclaimed. "You must be Derek." She said, turning to him. She looked him up and down, then said; "If your child looks like a mix between you and Willow, you'll have to beat the men off with a stick!" Derek hadn't thought about what he would do if their daughter looked anything like Willow. His face turned horrified, much to the laughter of all present. "Who needs a stick? I'll just use my gun." Derek said, causing more laughter. "Welcome to my world." Sirius said, after hugging Willow tightly. He gently placed his hands on her baby bump, and looked into her eyes with tears in his. "Oh, my beautiful girl. James and Lily would have been so happy for you." He said sincerely. "James would have killed Derek, but he'd have been ecstatic to have a Granddaughter." Sirius said, eyes sparkling.

After that, Derek was introduced to everyone. The list that came over with Sirius was as follows: Teddy, Daphne, Luna, Padma and her twin Parvati. Susan, Neville and his wife Hannah, George and Katie, Fred and Angelina. Alicia,Tracy, Blaise and Theo. Susan's fiance' Justin, and Oliver and his boyfriend Marcus. "Draco was devastated to learn of Willow getting married and having a baby." Blaise told Derek seriously. "Well, he shouldn't have cheated on her constantly, then. I have no sympathy for anyone who treats Willow that way, or plays with her feelings." Derek said. "Well said." Sirius stated, clasping Derek on the shoulder. After a rush to the restaurant, they had dinner. It was boisterous and loud, but everyone was having a great time. Derek heard many stories about Willow's school days, and he was taken aside for warnings several times. Her friends were a little scary, to be honest. He didn't think he'd ever look at Neville the same way again! The week quickly passed, and finally it was the night before the wedding. They were all spending the night at the venue. Instead of a bachelor party, which Derek didn't want, the men all gathered for bourbon and cigars. Seeing the guys of the BAU mixing with Willow's friends and family was interesting. Sirius, Rossi and Hotch were in front of the fireplace, talking. Spenser was over in the corner, having an intense conversation with Neville, who was a Botonist. Derek was just wondering how he'd sleep without Willow beside him, tonight.

After a restless night, Willow was up, and eating breakfast with her bridesmaids. "So, are you super excited?" Luna asked, enthusiastically. Willow smiled, beautifully. "Yes. I can't wait to be Mrs. Derek Morgan." She said happily. "So are you changing your name to Potter-Morgan, or just Morgan?" Padma asked. "Just Morgan. I'm proud to be marrying Derek, and Sirius said that my parents would have been ok with it." Willow said. After their breakfast, they sent Willow to get her shower. They were going to start their hair and makeup while Willow showered. "Make sure to remove _all_ your hair!" Daphne called after her, wickedly. Everyone laughed as Willow exclaimed "Daphne!" in a scandalized tone. After her shower, she surrendered to their hands, allowing them to do her hair and makeup. They took a break for lunch, and then started getting dressed while Willow got a pregnancy massage in another area of the Suite. Once it was time, the other ladies oohed and aahed over her dress. It was the lightest, most delicate silver color anyone had ever seen. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and a small train. Her dress was lightly beaded along the bodice and train, but was otherwise unadorned. Her hair was intrically braided, and tiny lavender colored flowers were dotted in it. Her veil was very simple, yet cathedral length. "Gorgeous!" "Beautiful." "Stunning." The girls all exclaimed. "Derek won't know what hit him!" Garcia exclaimed. There was a knock at the door, then in came Sirius and Teddy. "You look so pretty, Mum! Like a Princess." Teddy said earnestly. "Thank you, Teddy. I love you, baby boy." Willow said, hugging him. Sirius had tears in his eyes. "You look so beautiful, Poppet." He said, with great emotion. "Don't cry, Dad. You'll make me cry." Willow said, wiping away a stray tear. "Oh, Pup. I wish your parents were here in body. I know they are in spirit. I love you, my little girl." Sirius said, clasping her hands. "Derek better take good care of you and little Sirianna." He said, with a mischievious expression. "Sirianna?" Willow said, chuckling. "It's time." The wedding planner said.

Derek was stone cold calm, much to the other men's suprise. "How are you so calm? I've been a wreck, for each of my weddings." Rossi asked, incredulously. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I know I will be with Willow until the

day I die. What's to be nervous about?" Derek said, to their shock. The men were all dressed in "Morning Dress" They were all wearing a gray cutaway coat and trousers, with a light silver waistcoat and cravat. They each had an amethyst cravat pin. Derek was wearing a lighter gray version than the rest of the men. "Well, I wish you every happiness." Rossi said. "How are you handling having a girl, since you were such a ladies man?" Hotch asked. Derek smiled, brightly. "I'm petrified. It seems like some kind of karmic retribution." He said, to much laughter. "But I couldn't be happier. She already has me wrapped around her finger, just like her momma." They continued to laugh and joke for several minutes, until there was a knock at the door. Spenser answered to find the wedding planner. "It's time, Mr. Morgan." she said. "Let's do this!" Derek exclaimed, excitedly. "That is so weird." Hotch whispered to Rossi. "I know, right?" He answered.

The ceremony space looked beautiful. The flowers were gorgeous, and the views magnificent. Derek and his groomsmen were standing next to the Minister. The music started, and the bridesmaids started coming down the aisle. They were wearing light, lilac colored dresses with delicate silver sashes. Each lady was holding a small bouquet, and wearing an amethyst necklace. The music changed, and everyone who had not turned did as soon as they heard the gasp. Willow looked stunning. She was glowing with happiness, and Derek lost his breath in a whoosh. He only had eyes for her. The photographers' shutters were working overtime, and all Derek could think was how did I get so lucky. "Lucky bastard." Rossi said, under his breath. Sirius looked like the proud father he was, leading her down the long aisle slowly. They finally reached the end of the aisle, and everyone could tell how absolutely in love they were. "Take care of them. They mean the world to me." Sirius said to Derek, as he gave Willow away. "I swear it, Sir. They mean everything to me." He answered.

"Family and friends..." The officiant started. Willow heard none of it. She felt like she was in a fog. All she heard were the vows, and when to answer back. Derek and Willow were looking into each others' eyes, both in their own little world. They each said their vows clearly, without hesitation. Willow couldn't stop her tears, she was just so happy. "By the power vested in me, by God and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the Bride." He stated, and then Derek dipped her into a dramatic kiss. Much cheering, and catcalling later, Derek and Willow were officially married.

After pictures, cocktails, and a sumptuous dinner, Willow and Derek were entering the Honeymoon Suite. Derek was carrying Willow over the threshold, while kissing her deeply. "Can't wait to make love to you." He said, as he set her on her feet. "Me neither. Help me out of my dress?" Willow asked. After much fumbling, they finally managed to get her dress off. They undressed slowly, sharing toe-curling kisses. Derek gently laid Willow down on the bed. He kissed down her neck, lightly biting down every so often. Willow moaned, as Derek took one of her pink nipples into his mouth. "Derek! I love you." She said. Derek continued to suck and nibble on her nipples until she was leaking her juices onto the sheets. Derek groaned when he brought his hand down to her center. "Please, Derek!" Willow exclaimed. "Baby, you feel so good. So wet for me. I want to taste you, but I need to be inside you." Derek said, voice deep with desire. Derek placed his cock at her entrance, then pressed carefully inside. He had to be careful of her baby bump in this position. "Uhhh, Willow! You feel amazing." Derek said. "Oohh, yes! You feel so good. So glad you're my husband." She babbled as he started thrusting. He couldn't describe how unbelievable it felt to be inside her. He continued thrusting, alternating between fast and slow, sending Willow's body into overdrive. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure all through his body. Derek started rubbing her clit, knowing she was close to coming. "Uh, Uh, Uh." She started grunting, with every pump of his hips. Finally, it was too much. "DEREK!" She screamed as she came. Willow clamped down so tightly around his cock, that he came just a few thrusts later. "I love you Mr Morgan." Willow said, yawning. "I love you too, Mrs Morgan." Derek said with a breathtaking smile.

A little over four weeks later, and Derek and Willow were adjusting to married life well. Willow had just taken leave at her job, due to being put on bedrest. Her pregnancy had been going well, but her blood pressure had continued to get higher. At her last appointment, there had been protein in her urine. They had admitted her into the hospital overnight, then put her on immediate bedrest. Her pressures had gotten somewhat better, but they were still planning to induce her labor at 38 weeks. Today Willow was about to die from boredom. Having to stay continuously on her left side, and only being able to get up to go to the bathroom and shower, was driving her crazy! Sirius had sent over one of his housekeepers to help out, and Winky thought Willow might be in labor. She had been having increasingly worse back pain for a couple of hours. Willow wasn't sure, but she didn't want to take any chances. She called Derek to let him know. "Hey, babe. I'm teaching right now, can I call you back?" He said. "Hey hon. It's probably nothing, but Winky thinks I may be in labor. I'm going to go to the hospital to get checked out." Willow said, sounding slightly breathless. "LABOR?" Derek exclaimed, loudly. "Are you ok? I'll be right there, don't you worry." He said, then hung up abruptly. "Huh." Willow said, looking at her phone. In Quantico, Derek had yelled that class was dismissed, and ran out after grabbing his jacket and bag.

Derek broke every conceivable traffic law to get there. Once inside, he checked on Willow briefly. She was panting in pain, holding her lower back. "I'm here, baby. Let me grab the bag, then we'll be on our way." He said soothingly. He raced up the stairs, and grabbed the bag. He heard a panicked gasp, and bounded back down the stairs. "Derek! My water broke!" Willow hollared for him. He returned to the entryway where Willow was standing, to find a puddle on the floor and Willow just staring at it. Winky was gathering towels, and fresh clothes for Willow. "It's ok. Is the doctor expecting us?" Derek asked. He didn't want to show how paniced he felt. This was really happening! "Yes." Willow said, gritting her teeth against the pain. "Ok. Let's get you out of those leggings." He said, taking her to the bathroom and helping her step out of them. Derek grabbed a clean washcloth, and wiped Willow down. "Thank you, honey." She said. There was a knock at the door, and Winky said she had some undergarments and trousers for her. Derek opened the door enough to grab them, and thanked her. Willow sat on the toilet as Derek put her socks on, then the panties and new leggings. The walked back into the hall, and Winky put some slip on shoes on the floor. "Thank you, Winky. You've been such a help to us both. I don't know what we'd have done without you." Willow said. "Oh, Miss! You are too kind." Winky said.

They left quickly, Derek helping Willow into the car, and putting the bag in the backseat. They sped to the hospital, Willow having contactions evey 4 mins. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Willow asked. "She's over 3 weeks early." She said. "She'll be fine, 'low. She's a fighter, just like her Mummy." He said. He was a nervous wreck, but was trying to be strong for Willow. They arrived at the labor and delivery entrance to the hospital, and Derek helped her out of the car. A nurses assistant came out with a wheel chair, and Derek helped her into it. "Hello. Who is your OBGYN, and are they expecting you?" He asked. "Yes, Dr Miller is expecting us." Derek said. "Ok. I'll take you right up to our labor and delivery floor." The CNA said. They arrived quickly, and were taken to a room. The Nurse that was assigned to them was asking them questions, and as soon as she heard Willow's water had broken, and how frequent the contractions were, she examined Willow. "Ok, Mrs. Morgan. You are 6 cm dilated. We will keep a very close eye on your blood pressure, and the baby's heartrate. I put an internal heartrate monitor on the baby when I checked you. Let me start an IV. Do you want an epidural?" The nurse said. "Yes, please." Willow gritted out between clenched teeth. Derek was wincing as she gripped his hand. He was sure his bones would appreciate the epidural too.

One epidural, and several hours later they were about to start pushing. Winky had called everyone on their list, and Sirius was on the way over from England. Derek's Mom was on her way, and his sisters were waiting for news. Garcia was at the hospital, and was currently raiding the gift shop. Derek was feeding Willow ice chips, and holding her hand, soothingly. "We're almost there, sweetheart." Derek said. "Thank God and all the Saints." Willow said dryly. "Ok, Mrs. Morgan. When I count to three, you are going to bear down and push for a count of ten. We will do that for the duration of every contraction." The nurse instructed. About thirty minutes later, the nurse paged Dr. Miller. The baby was crowning. Dr Miller seemed to come in just in time to catch the baby, as about ten minutes after he arrived she was pushing out their daughter. Derek's fingers were being crushed as Willow gave a loud yell, and out came the baby. The doctor quickly cleaned out her throat and nose. They waited with baited breath, then heard the world's sweetest sound - their child's first cry. Willow burst into sobs at the sound. The doctor laid the baby on Willow's chest, and instructed Derek on how to cut the cord. Tears were running down his cheeks as he saw his baby girl for the first time. He cut the cord with shaking hands.

Once she was cleaned off and wrapped up, the Pediatrician who was there for the delivery handed the baby to Willow. She stopped crying, and looked up at her parents. "She's so beautiful!" Willow cried. "Yes she is." Derek said with awe, and she was. She had light, mocha skin, and a headfull of soft, black curls. Her eyes were currently blue, but the shape was all her mother's. They both hoped she got her mother's green eyes. "Welcome to the world, Bryony Siriana Morgan. You are truly loved." Willow said tearfully. "I love you, Derek." She said, kissing him. "I love you too, Willow. I was truly blessed the day you came into my life. I promise to protect and cherish you both, for the rest of my life." Derek said, earnestly. They kissed gently, and as Derek watched Willow breastfeed their daughter, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd ever got so lucky.

 **Only the Epilogue left!** **Please review!**


	3. Part, the final

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Criminal Minds.

 **Thank you so much for all your support, and reviews for this story! They mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy the Epilogue!** Epilogue

Willow, Derek, and their three children had just arrived on the platform to the Hogwarts Express. Bryony was starting her first year, along with Neville and Hannah's son Frank. Their son, James Derek Morgan, was starting in two years along with a hoard of their friend's children. Little Lily Luna Morgan wouldn't be starting for another six years, and Derek for one was glad. He'd miss his little girl dearly, he couldn't imagine how he'll feel once J.D. starts Hogwarts. Willow was in tears, trying not to make a spectacle of herself, yet unable to stop the flow. "Oh my beautiful girl! I'll miss you so much! Make sure you call at least once a week, and email me everyday if possible." Willow said, smoothing down Bryony's loose curls. Bryony had turned out a glorious mix of Willow and Derek. She had luscious black hair that hung in loose curls down her back. Her skin was a rich, light mocha color which made her bright green eyes an unexpected surprise. She had received her Mother's delicate bone structure, and at least some of her Father's height. In a few years, she would not look amiss on a Paris runway. She would grow to be a knockout for sure, and Derek and Sirius were truly dreading that day.

"Yes, Mummy. I'll text you and Daddy everyday." Bryony said, tears shining in her own eyes. She was trying to be strong and mature, but she was going to miss her family (even J.D. who was an annoying little prat sometimes). "And call once a week." Willow reminded, grasping Bryony's hands in her own. "And call every week." She repeated. Derek was watching the scene with soft eyes. He truly was blessed with an amazing family. As little as twelve years ago, he would not have believed he could have such a wonderful life. " Say goodbye to your brother and sister, Bree." Derek said, then loaded up her luggage to check it in. "Call every hour, if possible dear." J.D. said in a high falsetto, mimicking their Mother's voice. He deftly avoided a swat from Willow, and leaned in for a quick hug. "I guess I'll miss you too, Bree. Send me a text occaisonally so I'll know you are still alive." He said, stepping back. "I'll miss you too, brat. Watch out for Lily while I'm gone." Bryony said, then turned to Lily who was crying in their Mother's arms. "I don't want you to leave, Bebee." Lily said, crying. Willow sat Lily down, and she immediately grabbed on to Bryony. "Why do you have to leave me?" She asked, sobbing.

"I'm not leaving you forever, Lils. I'll still talk to you everyday, and I'll Skype call once a week. You won't have a chance to miss me before I'm home for Christmas." Bryony said, hugging Lily. "You be a good girl for Mummy and Daddy, and prank J.D. for me." She whispered in Lily's ear. Lily laughed, hiccuping a little. "I promise." She said solemnly, eyes sparkling with mischief. Derek had returned from the baggage car, and said; "I probably don't want to know what you girls are whispering about, do I?" The girls looked at each other, then said in unison "I don't know what you're talking about." with innocent expressions on their faces. Derek snorted, then opened his arms. Bryony ran into them, hugging him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you, baby girl. You be good, and work hard, but don't forget to have fun." He said. "I love you so much. Don't let any boys within ten feet of you." Derek said, kissing her head. Bryony huffed. "Don't worry. The only boy I like is Frank, all the rest of them are stupid." She said. "I only hope that attitude stays the same." Derek said wryly to Willow. Willow chuckled through her tears, and Derek pulled everyone into a group hug.

'THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS LEAVES IN TEN MINUTES. PLEASE BOARD PROMPTLY.' They heard over the loadspeaker. "Bye Mummy, Dad." Bryony said, kissing them goodbye. "Bye J.D., bye Lily. Remember what I said." She said, hugging them both. "Frank's got a compartment for you." Neville said, walking up with Hannah and their other son Benjamin. "Bye guys!" Bryony yelled as she boarded the train. "Bye! Be good." Was hollered back by Willow. "Call us when you get there, so we'll know you got there alright." Derek yelled. A couple of minutes later, Bryony and Frank pulled down a window, and started waving as the train started moving. Once the train was out of the station, they decided to do some shopping in the area call Diagon Alley. There were a lot of excentric stores, and high end shops there. After going to Twilfitt and Tattings for some clothing items, Willow and Lily rejoined the others who had gone to a sporting goods store instead. J.D. had seen a snake he wanted at the pet store, but they put him off until they were back home. "A snake would not enjoy nine hours on a plane." Derek said. After a while, they all settled in for lunch out on the patio of a cozy cafe.

Willow, Derek, Lily and J.D., were sat with Neville, Hannah and Benjamin. They had just ordered, and the kids were talking about the new bicycles at the sporting goods store. Derek had his arm around Willow, and he was whispering in her ear. She was blushing slightly, and giggling. This was the scene that Draco Malfoy saw as he passed by the cafe. Draco had seriously regretted letting Willow go. He had left professional football behind, and had taken over his Father's company. He continued to date, but had always hoped that Willow's marriage wouldn't last, and she would come back to England. He could see now, that that was a fool's dream. He should have cherished her, but instead he had taken her for granted. He had been a selfish arsehole, and it was too late now. He walked away without stopping to say hello. He had no right to intrude.

"I love you." Derek said, whispering in her ear. "I love you too." Willow said, groaning as Derek continued kissing her ear and neck. "Gross! Mum, Daaad." J.D. whined. He _hated_ when they got all kissy. "You should be happy that your parents love each other so much." Willow admonished lightly. "I am. But I don't want to _see it_!" He exclaimed. The adults laughed, while the children all agreed with him. Derek looked around, and thought that Rossi was right, he was a lucky bastard.

 **Well that's all of this story for now. In the future, I may do some one shots in this universe but I haven'** **t decided quite yet. Thank you so much for all of your favs, follows and reviews! Until next time.**


End file.
